The kitsune and the taijutsu spetialist 2
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: A few years have gone by and Lee's and Naruto's relationship has gotten deeper and deeper. But what happens when Lee gets some students? What happens when one of them shows some similar between him and Naruto? And whatever happened to Sasuke? LeeNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Here's the sequel like I promised. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the look that I'm using for him in this story. I met a girl at anime Boston who came up with it and she said she wanted people to use it so I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Naruto-kun, wake up!" Lee yelled as he jumped onto the bed. He was in nothing but a towel and was dripping wet. Naruto groaned and pulled the covers up over his head. Lee glared at him.

"You are going to be late!" Lee scolded and tore the covers away from Naruto. Naruto curled into a tight ball and groaned again. "I will buy you ramen later." Naruto got up and ran to the bathroom before Lee actually finished his sentence. Lee smirked evilly at his victory.

It had been five years sense they had first got together. Lee was twenty-one and a jonin while Naruto was twenty and the sixth hokage. Sasuke had never come back to the village, even after killing Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Done!" Lee looked up to see Naruto was finally out of the shower and dressed in his boxers. Lee laughed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto placed his hands on Lee's chest and placed a kiss on the older boy's lips.

"Come on, you are goin to be late and I have to get to the academy to meet my new students." Lee said and laughed at the pouty look on Naruto's face. He stepped away from the blond and went to get dressed. Naruto also started to pull on his cloths. Lee's outfit was still the same but Naruto's had changed. His hair was a little bit longer and he wore white pants with a black zip up shirt and a long orange jacket that looked similar to the fourth hokage's.

"See ya later!" Naruto said as he left the apartment they still shared. Lee smiled and continued getting ready. Soon after he left for the academy.

As soon as Naruto got to his office he saw a bunch of stacks of papers waiting for him.

"You got to be kidding me!" He mumbled. He used his shadow clone jutsu and made three more of himself. "You take those piles, you those, you these and I'll take those." The three clones groaned but got to work. Naruto couldn't help but smile. It was times like this that he loved the shadow clone jutsu the most.

The real Naruto walked over to a stack of papers and picked up the first one. It was a list of all the newest ninja squads and their teachers. He skimmed over the page till he came to Lee. His squad was a group of ten year olds that were more strongly suited to Taijutsu like Lee.

"I hope Lee doesn't get a kid that'll act like him." Naruto sighed. Then he twitched at the thought of a third green beast running around, screaming about youth.

"I'm scared." One of his clones said as it read over his shoulder.

"Me to." The real Naruto replied.

When Lee got to the academy he saw everyone else was already there. There was Shikamaru, Sakura, and Shino plus a couple other jonin no one cares about.

"Hello Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino!" Lee said with a wave.

"Hey Lee." Sakura replied with a smile. Shikamaru nodded and Shino didn't reply as far as Lee could see.

"So you three are taking students to?"

"It's troublesome but Tamari said it'll give me something to do when she's not here." Shikamaru sighed before blowing a smoke ring into the air. He watched it for a moment before sighing. "Women." Lee laughed and scratched the back of his head while Sakura glared.

"I hope your whole team is girls." She threatened. Just then the door opened. Iruka waved for them to come in and they followed suit. He assigned teams to each jonin and they all finally met their students.

When Lee met his students he was surprised by how young they were. He had two boys and a girl, like most squads. The girls name was Kaori and she had shoulder length brown hair and greenish blue eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt with black caprise. The first boys name was Akira. And he had brown hair and eyes. He wore a simple t-shirt and jeans and looked to be very shy.

The second boy was Takai and he had messy, spiky black hair and blue eyes. He wore black jeans with a dark blue t-shirt and a black zip up sweat shirt tied around his wait. He looked like he really didn't care about anything and had a small scare across his right cheek. He also had a small chain necklace with a leaf symbol and a yin yang symbol hanging from it and bandages up to his shoulders on both arms.

"What?" the boy said annoyedly when he noticed Lee's staring. Lee shook his head and took a step back.

"Nothing, please follow me." Lee said and led his new students out of the academy.

"Finally it's all done." Naruto sighed as him and his shadow clones sat on the floor, back to back. But the three clones poofed away when the door opened. Izumo and Kotetsu walked in with more paper work. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Hokage-sama we have more paper work." Izumo said as he looked around the stack of papers only to see Naruto was gone. "Rokudome?"

'I think I'll go visit Lee.' Naruto thought as he landed on the ground outside. Then he took off before anyone could find him.

"So um…How about we start by introducing out self's." Lee said, not really knowing what to do next. Kaori was the first to raise her hand.

"I'm Kaori and I want to be a ninja!" She said. Lee closed his eyes and sweat dropped.

"Riiiight. How about you Akira?"

"Uh…I don't know." Akira said shyly. "I guess I thought being a ninja would give me more confidence." Lee smiled and looked at Takai.

"None of your business." Takai said as he crossed his arms. Lee flinched and stared at the boy.

'Why me?' Lee thought as he scratched the back of his head. Then he sensed a familiar presence. "Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" He asked as Naruto landed in the clearing.

"Thought I'd come and visit." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Lee's neck. Lee wrapped his arms around Naruto's wait and kissed him.

"These are my students." Lee suddenly said as he pulled away.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Naruto said annoyedly. "And I know. I did assign them to you after all.

"Oh…" Lee said stupidly.

"Have you tested them yet?"

"Uh…No. I forgot." Lee laughed nervously.

"I have the perfect test." Naruto said as he pulled out two bells.

"Why do you carry bells around with you?" Takai asked but got ignored.

"Oh! Gai-sensei told me about that test." Lee said excitedly. "Kakashi-sensei gave you the same test."

"Yup, but I'm making it a little different. You and I each get one bell and they have to try and get one from either of us. Who ever gets a bell; I'll take them out for ramen. The one who doesn't gets sent back to the academy." Naruto explained to everyone. The kids grew wide eyed and stared at each other. "You have one hour." Naruto said as he tossed Lee a bell. "Now start!" Naruto suddenly disappeared and Lee realized it was a shadow clone.

"Good old Naruto." Lee laughed and shook his head. Takai stared in surprise then ran off to go find Naruto. Lee watched in confusion before using his speed to doge his other two students attack.

"There you are!" Takai yelled when he found Naruto. Naruto stared at his in surprise.

"Wow you found me pretty quickly."

"You're the one I want to fight." Takai said and attacked. Naruto side stepped out of the way and tripped him. Takai braced himself against his hands and went into a hand stand to kick Naruto. Naruto tilted his head to the side and grabbed the boy's leg. Then he threw him to the side.

Takai hit a tree but quickly got up and made a grab for the bell. Naruto jumped back out of his reach. Takai made several more attempts before he was thrown against another three and knocked out.

"Maybe I was a little to ruff." Naruto said to himself. Then Lee landed right next to him.

"Kaori and Akira are actually pretty good. They almost got the…" Lee started but paused when he saw Takai. "What did you do!?"

"I knocked him out." Naruto replied as Lee kneeled down in front of Takai. Takai groaned as he came to and stared at Lee groggily. His eyes drifted down to Lee's bell and tried to reach for it. But it got snatched up at the last second.

"Yes got it!" Takai looked up in surprise at Kaori.

"Me to." Akira had taken Naruto's bell while he was distracted.

"Dammit that's no fair!" Naruto yelled in frustrated. Lee looked at Takai with sympathy. Takai looked away with an annoyed look.

"Just take me back to the academy." He mumbled. Lee sat back and thought for a moment.

"No…" Takai looked at Lee in surprise. Lee smiled broadly at him before continuing. "I will pass you but only on one condition. You must try harder to work as a team with the others." Takai stared at him for a moment before scoffing.

"Fine." Lee smiled and stood up.

"Good. Training will start tomorrow at six. See you then." Lee said cheerfully and left his students in shock.

"Why did you decide to pass him?" Naruto asked as he caught up with him.

"Because, he has something special in him." Lee explained as he looked over his shoulder. "Something that reminds him of us when we were younger."


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I'm so sorry I didn't post anything for a long time. But you know how it is with the holidays and I got grounded because of bad grades and blah blah blah 'Sigh'. But on a better note I got my own laptop XD But still no internet unless I'm at my dad's house on the weekends T-T. But at least I don't have to type in my freezing cold basement any more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Takai! What have I told you about playing pranks on Kaori!?" Lee scolded as he held a sobbing and mud covered Kaori in a protective embrace. Takai snorted in an attempt to hold back his laughter. Lee narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance.

"As punishment you have to run fifty laps around the training field." Lee said in a scolding tone. Takai stopped laughing and stared at Lee in surprise.

"But it was just a joke!" He whined.

"It was not funny. You upset and hurt Kaori's feelings."

"Kaori needs to grow up." Takai said under his breath but Lee heard.

"Make that Seventy-five laps." Lee said and watched with slight amusement as Takai fell over in shock. He turned to Kaori and kneeled down in front of her. "Do you want Akira to walk you home so you can take a bath?" Kaori nodded and he let her leave with Akira. When they were gone he turned back to Takai with an angry look.

"You are not to leave this field until you have done your laps." He said and turned to walk away.

"Fine, In fact I'll do laps all night long! It's not like I have anywhere to be." He said the last part under his breath so Lee couldn't hear.

"So any way I was like all no way. And she was like yeah way! And I was like…"

"Why are you here!?" Naruto yelled at Gai who was sitting on his desk and talking like a teenage girl.

"I told you. Kakashi's away and I'm bored." Gai said as he jumped off Naruto's desk and gave him a pouty look.

"Who the hell took you off your meds?" Naruto sighed as the door opened and someone stepped in. He looked past Gai and saw it was Lee. "Lee, you're done early."

"Lee!" Gai spun around and ran to embrace Lee. Lee embraced him back and the usual sunset and ocean backdrop appeared. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Any way I finished early because Takai decided to play a prank on Kaori and now she's covered in mud." Lee said as he leaned against the edge of the desk.

"Wow it's been a month and you still haven't turned that kid into a sensei's pet like you?" Naruto said teasingly.

"Uh! Naruto I am not a sensei's pet!" Lee whined as a dark blush crept across his cheeks.

"Yes you are." Gai said.

"Yes sensei." Lee replied and glared at Naruto as he laughed at him.

"Any way what punishment did you chose?" Naruto asked as he leaned against his desk.

"Seventy-five laps around the training field." Lee said proudly. Gai did the nice guy pose and began to praise Lee for coming up with such a youthful punishment. Naruto just stared at them in astonishment.

"Why do I still hang around them?" he said under his breath.

"I love you Naruto-kun!" Lee said cutely as he leaned over the desk and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto smiled and giggled slightly.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight." The blond suggested and the older boys face lit up.

"Can we go get curry of life?" Lee said excitedly.

"Yeah can we!?" Gai exclaimed.

"You're not going!" Naruto yelled making him jump back.

"You're so unyouthful." He chided and turned to leave.

"Bye sensei!" Lee said with a wave. "Now about that curry." Naruto leaned back in his seat and began to laugh.

"Kicking me out like that. And after I helped saved his sorry ass when he was kidnapped." Gai mumbled under his breath. He sighed and headed toward one of the training fields. It was getting dark and he wasn't expecting to see anyone else there. But to his surprise he saw a small ten year old boy with black hair doing laps around the field.

"This must be…Takai!" He said to himself with a slight tone of excitement. "Still hear doing what he was ordered to do! How youthful!"

"Damn that fag of a sensei." Takai mumbled. Gai shut his mouth and quickly hid behind a tree to keep from being seen. "I'll show him. I'll be ten times a better ninja them him. Him and the hokage." Takai continued as he neared his fortieth lap. But suddenly he tripped. Gai flinched as he heard the boy cry out in pain.

"Poor kid." Gai whispered.

"Sensei?" Gai turned around and was surprised to see Lee.

"Lee what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on Takai before we left." Lee said and gasped when he saw Takai sitting on the ground. He was about to run to him but Gai held him back.

"Dammit who am I kidding!" the boy yelled as he punched the ground. "I'll never be a real shinobi. Lee-sensei's probably just taking pity on me."

"No I am not!" Lee said as he stepped out into the open. Takai stared up at him in surprise before standing up and turning away. "I know you can be a good ninja. That is why I let you stay on this team."

"Shut up!" Takai yelled and took off. Lee watched his reseeding form and turned back to Gai.

"What did I do wrong?" He said sadly. "You were always able to bring my hopes up with an inspiring speech. I did not even get the chance."

"It all comes with time Lee." Gai said, trying to sound wise and experienced.

"I hope you are right." Lee said with tears in his eyes. "I hope one day to be as great a teacher as you." Lee began to sob and Gai also started to cry.

"Oh Lee, As long as you stay youthful you'll become an even greater teacher."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee." The two of them hugged as they called out each other's names over and over. At the same moment Naruto walked into the clearing and shook his head at the scene.

"You know sometimes I wonder if you two are having a secret affair or something." He sighed.

"It's because your penis is too small." Sai said as he popped out of nowhere.

"What the!" Naruto yelled as he turned to glare at him but he was already gone.

"Do not worry Naruto-kun. I like your penis just the way it is." Lee said as he pulled away from Gai and went to give Naruto a hug.

"But it's not small right."

"Time to get that curry!" Lee said as he skipped off. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he ran after him while asking the same question over and over. Gai stood there alone for a few moments.

"That is just like them. They go running off to have fun and leave me hear with the mole." He said as he held up a small mole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's it for chapter two. Sorry it's not too good but I'm also kind of having a writer's block. And as for the mole…I have no idea. The voices in my head told me to put it there.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! It's been a long time but I'm finally back! Sorry for the wait and I hope you guys don't hate me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"5,863…" Lee counted and he did his one armed hand stand push ups.

"Hey Lee." Naruto said as he watched the green clad jonin from the couch. Lee didn't seem to hear him though. "Lee…Lee!...Hey bushy brow pay attention to your boy friend!" Naruto's screaming surprised Lee and caused him to fall to the floor.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Lee said as he scrambled up from the floor. He was slightly out of breath and sweaty which made the blond shiver slightly from arousal.

"We haven't like…you know done it ever since you took on those students two months ago." Naruto said with a slight pout. Lee blushed slightly and averted his gaze as Naruto stood up and approached him. The blond wrapped his arms around the older mans shoulders and looked at him with dreamy half lidded eyes. Lee's blushed darkened slightly but he couldn't help himself as he leaned closer to the slightly shorter mans lips. His arms slowly found their way around the others waist and just as their lips were about to touch something came flying in trough the open window.

The black blur tackled Naruto from behind. This caused the young Hokage to fall forward knocking Lee strait onto his back with the other two piled on to of him.

"I did not know you had arranged a three way." Lee said jokingly as he stared up at the blond directly above him.

"I didn't." Naruto replied annoyedly and turned his head to look over his shoulder. When he saw who it was he could swear he felt vital arteries burst in his head. "How in gods name did you find out were we lived!" He screamed at the raven haired boy on his back.

"I followed sensei and waited for the moment you two wouldn't be paying attention." Takai said as he glared at Naruto. "You know for a Hokage you aren't very…good at noticing stuff." Naruto suddenly stood up, throwing Takai off his back and onto the floor.

"Why are you even following us any way?" Naruto demanded.

"I got bored." Takai said as he rubbed his nose boredly. Naruto grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the door.

"Naruto-kun he is just practicing his ninja skills." Lee said defensively as he stood up.

"No the kids an ass." Naruto said as he looked back at Lee. "He's always getting into other peoples business and bugging them." Naruto opened the door and dropped the boy out in the hall. Takai glared over his shoulder at the blond but the door was slammed before he even made eye contact.

"It's a wonder why no ones killed the little bugger yet." He said as he turned away from the door and looked back at Lee, only to be met with a harsh glare.

"Naruto you did not have to do that!" Naruto flinched at the tone of Lee's voice. He didn't expect Lee to yell like that. "He is only a ten year old boy. I want you to apologize to him!"

"But…He…what about?" Naruto whined as he gave Lee a sad look.

"We are not having sex until you apologize." Lee said sternly but couldn't stop the slight blush from creeping across his face as he said sex. Naruto gave him his most pathetic puppy dog face but the Taijutsu specialist only turned his head away and flopped down on the couch.

"Until then I am sleeping on the couch."

Naruto sighed annoyedly and stormed off to their room before slamming the door shut. Lee shook his head before he looked out the window sadly.

"You know he is not much different from you." Lee said making sure Naruto could hear him.

--------------------------

Watery azure eyes stared blankly as the raven haired boy walked down the almost empty streets of the market. What few people there were didn't seem to notice him as they walked by. As he came up to a small run down looking apartment building he stopped for a moment and glanced back over his shoulder. He suddenly felt like he was being followed. With a slight shrug he turned to the doorless door way and made his way down a dark empty hall. With another turn he walked through another door and flipped a switch to reveal a nearly empty one room apartment.

The was room shaped like a box with a bare floor and cracked walls. The only furniture was a bed, a small fridge with a microwave on top of it and a small T.V. in the corner closest to the bed. There was a door to the side of the room that led to a small bathroom.

A small sigh escaped Takai's lips as he flopped down onto the bed. His eyes slowly closed and a frown tugged at his lips as he thought of the blond hokage. He was brought out of his thoughts as his body trembled from a sudden draft.

"When did I open the window?" He said to himself as he turned his head slightly and opened his eyes which instantly widened when he saw who was standing a few feet in front of him.

"What the f…" He started as he abruptly sat up.

"I didn't know you lived in a shit hole." Naruto interrupted as he looked around.

"You don't just walk into people's homes like that! Get out!" Takai yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"I'm hokage I can do what I want." Naruto said as he crossed his arms childishly. "But where are your parents?" Takai's glare slowly turned to a look of surprise before he averted his gaze to stare at a corner.

"My mother died in child birth and my father died on a mission when I was five." Takai eventually said. "Why do you care all of a sudden?" Naruto studied the cracked and stained walls silently.

"I'm sorry." He finally said and scratched the back of his head nervously. "How about to make it up to you, you can stay the night at my place." Takai stared at the blond disbelievingly. Then he shook his head and glared at Naruto.

"I don't need you're…" Takai wasn't able to finish as Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. "Hey this is kidnapping."

"Yeah like any one will care." Naruto mumbled as he picked the boy up and carried him under his arm to make the work easier.

---------------------------

Back at the apartment Lee was already fast asleep. That is until the door slammed open and Naruto stepped in dragging a pissed off Takai.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lee asked as he quickly sat up. His tiered half lidded eyes stared at Naruto before focusing on the boy under his left arm. "W-what is Takai doing here?"

"Oh we talked and became really close friends so he's going to sleep over." Naruto said with a sneaky smirk. Takai glared at him before he was dropped onto the floor. Lee just stared at them in confusion.

"I guess I will set up the couch for him." He said as he stood up. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him a few feet away. "Naruto-kun what is going on?"

"I followed him to his house and found out that he lives in a dump." Naruto said as he glanced over his shoulder at Takai. "He has no family and no matter how annoying he is I couldn't just leave him there." Lee stared at Naruto in surprise.

"I…I never knew." Lee said in a shaky voice. "See Naruto he was only trying to get attention. He is just like you…except he doesn't have a fox sealed inside of him."

"Are you two talking about me?" The two shinobi looked down and saw Takai glaring up at them.

"I will go get you some blankets." Lee said and left the room to find a blanket and a pillow. When he came back he saw Naruto on the ground clutching at his knee and Takai sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"You little punk that's the thanks I get for letting you stay the night!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

"I never asked to stay here." Takai mumbled as Lee handed him the blanket and pillow.

"Um good night Takai-kun." Lee said and extended a free hand to help the blond up. Naruto took it and followed Lee to their bed room.

"Ungrateful basterd." Naruto mumbled as Lee closed the door.

"Naruto-kun what are we going to do about him? We do not have enough room for a third person." Lee said as he turned back to the blond.

"We'll get a new house. I mean I am the hokage after all." Naruto said, completely oblivious to what the problem was.

"But we do not even know how…"

"So does that mean you want to kick him out into the cold? Where he'll be alone…and cold" Naruto said with a slight pout. "You know as well as I do what that feels like." Lee opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to argue. He thought for a moment then looked back at Naruto with slight smile.

"I always did want to have children." He said and Naruto returned Lee's smile with his own silly grin.

"So about what we were doing earlier." He said and pounced forward to pin Lee to the bed.

------------------------

Takai sat on the couch and stared around at the living room. It had been a while since he had been in a warm home and slept on anything other than a warn and dusty old bed.

"Maybe their not so bad." Takai said to him self as a small smile graced his lips. He unfolded the blanket and laid his head on the pillow as he quickly fell asleep.

What he didn't know though was that the person who had been watching him earlier wasn't just Naruto. And the second dark figure was watching him from outside the window, well hidden among the dark branches of a large tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay I finally wrote more to this. And now that I have internet at my house I can hopefully write more!


	4. Chapter 4

Gawd how long has it been! Over 9000 that's how long XD but not really. But yays I am now graduated and an adult…so I can like go do stuff now…but not really for I have no life -_-; Here is the next chapter hope whoever is still with me will like it.

Chapter 4

Takai woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking not to far away. Confused, he slowly cracked an eye open and looked around. The other eye snapped open when he saw he was in an unfamiliar room. He tried to scramble to his feet but got tangled into the blanket and fell to the floor.

"Are you okay Takai-kun?" Takai looked up and saw Lee looking at him over the back of the couch with a concerned expression and dressed in only a pair of forest green sweats. He quickly got to his feet and looked over Lee's shoulder to see Naruto in the kitchen cooking, dressed in a pair of sleeping shorts and a white t-shirt with a leaf symbol on it.

Takai's confusion quickly vanished as he remembered what had happened last night.

"Um I'm fine." Takai replied as he sat back down on the couch. Lee smiled and walked into the adjoining kitchen to grab some plates and silverware. Takai looked over the back of the couch and watched the blond at the stove. Naruto quickly finished his cooking and finally noticed the boys staring.

"What are you looking at?" the kitsune asked annoyedly. Takai looked surprised for a moment before glaring back at Naruto.

"Not your ugly mug." He replied as he turned and sat back down on the couch. Lee was barley able to stop the blond as he leapt into the air toward the younger shinobi.

"Remember Naruto-kun, you are the one who invited him over." Lee tried to explain as Naruto struggled against him. Naruto stopped struggling but continued to glare at the ten year old.

"Naruto the eggs are burning." Lee said as he looked over his shoulder at the stove which had a pan of eggs that were indeed burning and filling the small kitchen with smoke.

"Crap!" Naruto stormed back into the kitchen and worked to save the eggs. Lee smiled at Takai who gave him a questioning look.

"Were going to be having a big breakfast today so we can be ready for our big mission." Lee said enthusiastically.

"Are we looking for that ladies cat again?" Takai retorted.

"No, thankfully…" Lee said the last part under his breath. "It's a delivery mission. We're going to the next village over to deliver some supplies that they need to repair some old buildings."

"Sounds better then working for the fat lady." Takai sighed making Naruto snicker slightly in agreement.

"So is he like your wife or something?" Takai suddenly asked and both of the older shinobi froze.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Naruto finally said as he slowly looked over his shoulder at the child.

"I said 'What are you a wife or something'?" Takai said, nice and loud so there was no mistake in what he was implying. Lee shook his head as Naruto tackled the boy to the ground.

"Were going to get child services called on us aren't we?" Lee sighed and dove into the fray to separate the two.

"Wasn't that such a fun mission you guys?" Kaori exclaimed as they about half an hour after they left the village they were delivering to. "It's so nice to get out of the village and see other towns every once and a while. And that lady was so nice, giving us free ice-cream like that."

"What does she think we are a bunch of kids?" Takai scoffed.

"Well we kinda are." Akira replied quietly.

"I'm sorry what was that? You should really speak louder." Takai said, jokingly cupping his hand behind one of his ears. Lee glared down at him and Takai immediately shut up, recognizing the look as the 'if you don't cut that out you're gonna have a lot of punishment work to do' look. Lee smiled as he finally realized he was starting to get the hang of being a teacher.

"Look I can see the village!" Kaori cheered as the large walls and opened gates came into view. Kaori and Takai dashed off in a race to see who could get there first and Akira, slightly startled by their sudden playfulness stayed behind with Lee.

"That's weird." Akira mumbled to himself.

"What is it?" Lee asked curiously.

"Takai, he never plays around like that. And he never backs down from anything but he stopped when you gave him that scolding look." Akira inquired.

"Maybe I am just becoming a better teacher." Lee stated, all proud of himself.

"Yes but…he seems a little bit different then he was yesterday. I wonder why." Lee suddenly stopped and Akira started to run after his two team mates who were nearly at the gates.

'Did staying with me and Naruto last night somehow change his mood?' Lee thought to himself. Then he shook his head. 'No he is probably just having a good day or something.' When Lee caught up with the kids again Kaori was bouncing up and down while Takai was pouting with his arms crossed.

"I won Takai stop being a sore loser!" Kaori exclaimed and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Takai stuck his tongue out back at her.

"I only let you win!" He defended as Kaori just laughed at him.

"Alright everyone good work today! You have the rest of the day off so go enjoy your youth!" Lee exclaimed, trying to keep another fight from breaking out again that day.

"Thank you Sensei!" Kaori giggled and skipped off in the direction of the park, probably going to go meet her friends or something. Akira nodded slightly and quickly headed home. Takai and Lee where left standing in silence.

"Well come on let us go find Naruto-kun." Lee said as he started walking in a different direction then the ways his other two students went.

"Hey Lee-sensei! Isn't the Hokage's office this way?" Takai said as he pointed in the direction of the large building that could be none other than the Hokage's office. He wondered how Lee could seriously miss that.

"He is never there at this time of day." Lee replied without even stopping to see if the boy was following. Takai tilted his head in confusion but decided to follow anyway. Soon they came across the Ichiraku ramen shop and, as Lee knew he would, there was Naruto stuffing his face full of ramen.

"Naruto-kun how could you start with out me!" Lee said faking a pout as he hugged Naruto from behind.

"Well you were taking too long and I got hungry." Naruto replied.

"That is your excuse every time." Lee pouted for real this time.

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"Wow no wonder why you're fat." Takai said as he took one the empty seats to Naruto's left, Leaving one empty seat between them.

"What did you say!" Naruto yelled, now enraged. Lee quickly took the empty seat between the two and held Naruto back by his shoulders.

"Naruto calm down!"

"No way! I'm gonna teach that kid who's boss here! He needs to learn how to respect the hokage! Let me go so I can beat the snot out of him!" Naruto screamed as his flailing arms struggled to try and grab the disobedient child. Eventually Lee was able to calm him down and the young blond Hokage sat back in his seat, arms crossed in anger. Then suddenly his face lightened up when he seemed to remember something.

"oh yeah, I almost forgot! I have something to show you guys!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he grabbed Lee's hand and dragged him out of his seat. Lee in turn grabbed the back of Takai's shirt so he was dragged out of the stand along with them.

"Look I managed to get it for a good price, seeing as how I'm the hokage after all." Naruto boasted as they stood in front of a large two story house on the edge of the village.

"Naruto this…"

"This is our new house!" Naruto interrupted. "You said we needed more room, with Takai and all."

"Yes but…not this much!" Lee whined as he tried to guess just how much this house cost.

"But it has everything! It has a pool, a hot tub like four bedrooms, and a big room you could use as a training room. Plus the back yard is huge!" Naruto explained, all the while making odd hand gestures and arm movements.

"Training room huh…" Lee thought for a moment then smiled his usual sparkling grin. "Exhalent Naruto! I knew you would be able to find the perfect home for a youthful family of three!" Lee did his signature nice guy pose as Takai watched them in confusion.

'Family? Are they including me to?' Takai thought as he watched the two older shinobi enthuse about how awesome their new home was going to be. Takai looked back at the ground as a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. But he quickly covered it up as he looked over his shoulder.

'There's that feeling like I'm being watched again.' He thought as he stared into the trees not far from where he was standing.

"Takai-kun what is wrong?" Lee asked when he noticed the worried look on the genin's face. Takai looked back up at him with a confused look then smirked.

"I'm just worried that if I hang around you two too much I might become a fag." He replied in a smug tone.

"Oh please, you where probably going to end up that way any way!" Naruto huffed.

"I call dibs on the hot tub!" Takai suddenly yelled and ran ahead of the older men before they could react.

"Oh yeah! Not if I get there first!" Naruto exclaimed and ran after him.

"No way! You and sensei will only make it gross with your gay germs!" Takai replied and stuck his tongue out at the blond. Naruto laughed slightly at the comment and Lee blushed as he thought of the hidden implications.

Finally chapter 4 is done and up! Hope you like it. Also do you guys think I should pair Takai up with some one? He will probably be getting older as the story goes on so I thought I might pair him off. Tell me what u guys think. And no naming off parings because I want there to be some surprises!


End file.
